the Doctor and the Aude
by fryfan20
Summary: the Doctor takes Amy to see Nadal home of the Aude who never knew war nor hunger in their 2000 year existence.  I am not making any money from this crap, the BBC writers have nothing to fear from me


Amy came into the TARDIS control room, almost dancing from joy on the sound of the TARDIS. The Doctor didn't notice her until she stood right next to him leaning against the controls, because he was busy, fiddling with buttons and handles like always.

Amy broke the relative silence with "Sooo, where are we going?"

The Doctor couldn't help but smile when he saw her dancing eyes, the excitement of adventure. It was always a joy to see that light in the eyes of his travelling friends.

"We are going to a very special planet, Nadal."

Amy loved this bit, the bit where she was to find a new extraordinary thing in the universe, something that even the best dreamer couldn't dream up.

"What is so special about it?" she asked impatiently.

"Nadal is the home-planet of the Aude and in their 2000 years of existence, the Aude have never gone to war, never knew hunger and are one of the 10 most powerful species in the universe."

He saw that Amy was very impressed and went on. "And they come from earth."

"They are human?" Amy shouted out in excitement.

"No," answered the Doctor, "they are a subspecies of humanity."

This confused his companion as he expected it would. The subspecies wouldn't be discovered till 300 year into her future. Evolution isn't always a straight line, it sometimes goes sideways, meaning a part of the species changes and a part stays the way they are.

"So," Amy interrupts, "the Aude are better evolved humans?"

"No" answered the Doctor and before he could explain, Amy interrupted him again,

"So they are less evolved? Like stupid people?" Amy is clearly confused by this. "But you said they were so good and all."

"They are! They are great and not stupid or less evolved at all."

"But you just said…" begins Amy, but the Doctor is determined to explain it correctly now.

"They are just differently evolved, there path was a different one then the rest, by the time they left earth 29% of the human population was Aude and in fact they do exist in your time already."

"They do?" This surprised Amy. Had she shared her planet with another kind of human without knowing?

"Yes certainly," answered the Doctor with a smile "Do you know anything about autistic people?"

Amy was blown away by this little piece of information. Was the Doctor playing with her? But his eyes said he was completely serious. She knew a boy from her town, well seen him anyway and he seemed just weird and if she was honest not all that bright.

"Are you serious?" She asked "But they are just weirdo's… "

As soon as she said it she realized that it had been a mistake. The Doctor looked cross with her. No, not cross, disappointed. Amy's heart sank, she hated when he got all disappointed and now she was the one to cause it. Before the Doctor could even say a word she spoke again,

"I didn't mean it like that, it's just…" but she didn't get any further because she didn't really know what it was.

The Doctor's eyes are directed at the console while he walks around it flipping over leavers and turning wheels. Amy often wondered if those did anything or if they were just there so he could be impressive. She stepped next to him and touched his arm softly. He didn't look up but she knew he was listening.

"I'm sorry." she said and she meant it. She was sorry because her words had hurt him. She hurt her Doctor with a stupid word that just slipped out her mouth without thinking.

"I just thought," said the Doctor, his eyes still on the console, "I hoped that you were better somehow. That travelling round the universe, seeing and meeting, made you better."

"Better?" She asked slightly confused.

He now turned around and his bright blue eyes met hers.

"Better than other humans Amy."

He took her hand, strongly like he always did, like he was about the guide her through a thick forest.

"Amy Pond, let me give you a history-lesson or a future-lesson for you. Anyway, how do I tell this without giving too much away? Hmmm… yes, okay, listen, a bright young geneticist discovered that the Aude where a lot different than anyone thought, that they were indeed a subspecies. There DNA mutated in the most subtle way. Took them years to figure that one out. Well after the discovery there was a group of leading scientists who consulted the world-leaders on matter and they made a terrible mistake."

A short silence fell and Amy could tell that the next bit was going to be important but also sad. The Doctor took a breath and continued.

"They classified the Aude as sub-human in other words less than human. The Aude had at that point already fought hard for their right to be. They where a minority with a whole different set of needs to make a good life but the humans wouldn't listen. They thought as you Amy, that they were just weirdoes."

Amy was shocked by what her fellow humans did to those poor people but realized that she was no better and with tears in her eyes she asked the Doctor,

"What happened to them?"

The Doctor looked at her and smiled a converting smile and said, "The Aude didn't wait for what was going to happen now they were said to be less the human. Fear and pain drove them away from the earth and to a newly terraformed planet called Nadal. On that day there where a thousand ships leaving earth to never return with a bit more than a billion Aude on board. They made a new home and grew over 2000 years over 3 planets and as I said became quite an impressive kind of people."

" Wow!" Amy whispered, "Can we go to see them now?"

The Doctor jumped on the spot and called out cheerfully "Yes we can! Hold on to something" and Amy could just grasp the railing before he pulled a few leavers and the bumpy ride began…

As soon as the TARDIS was parked Amy flew to the door but the Doctor said with a friendly but certain voice "Stop"

Amy froze on the spot and turned around to face him.

"What?" She asked "I thought we were going to see the amazing Aude?"

"And we are but we didn't go over the rules yet."

Amy frowned. "Rules?" she repeated, "Why are there rules? There are never rules. It's all go out and check out, no rules."

"This time is different. The Aude are a very sensitive people and we don't want to hurt them, do we?"

Amy understood. "Of course, what are the rules?" she asked calmly.

He answered "First you need to get something else to wear."

Amy looked down to herself. She was wearing skinny jeans and a red top…

"Too cold?"

"No, too bright. The redness of your top will hurt their eyes" he explained.

"But," she said and grasped her hair "I'm kinda red without the top."

"Yes, but it's a different kind of red. It's softer, natural. The hair can stay."

Amy was relieved to hear that and ran up the stairs and to her bedroom to change. When she came back into the control room the colour of her top was changed to black and she also wore different shoes, the elegant back half-boots finished the outfit perfectly.

"Sooooo," she shouted cheerfully from the balcony, "hit me with the rules!"

"Rule number 1: No shouting. Their hearing is very sensitive."

" Okay" said Amy and she walked quickly off the stairs and close very close to her Doctor and looked up into his eyes with a expression that could have come from a schoolgirl that was eager to suck up any knowledge her tutor possessed and whispered, "Like this ?" Before he could answer she took his arm, brought her lips to his ear and whispered so soft that the words where almost lost in the air that carried it "or like this?"

The Doctor, clearly uncomfortable with the sudden lack of distance between him and his companion, laid his hands on her upper-arms and gently pushed her away. She smiled because she loved how uncomfortable she could make this brilliant 900+ year old alien.

"Normal speaking volume will do fine. And that brings us to rule number 2: Always stay 4 feet from the Aude and never ever touch them without permission" he said with a warning finger flying from one to the other side of her nose.

"Rule 3: Stay respectful and polite as I really don't know how they will react to you being all human."

"How do you mean?" Amy asked slightly suspicions.

"You are the first human that comes on Nadal or any other planet run by the Aude" the Doctor answered "The humans apologized 300 years after the Aude left earth and the only response they got was, we will get back to you about that. That brings us to the last rule, number 4: Follow my lead, don't wander off and do as you are told. That rule is always there, but this time, try not to completely ignore it, okay?"

Amy nodded and together they walked to the TARDIS door. The Doctor laid his hand on the handle but before opening the door he turned to Amy and said calmly, "Oh and try not to think too loud."

Before Amy could ask anything he opened the door and sunlight pored through the doors as they walked outside…

On first sight, you could almost think your where on earth but Amy didn't need long to notice the differences to here and the planet she called home. The trees had blossoms of a soft blue that she had never seen before and the air was soft and mildly sweet. As soon as they had left the TARDIS the Doctor pointed at the door with his sonic screwdriver and the blue box vanished into thin air. Amy knew that it was still there, just hidden from her eyes. The Doctor did this more often when they landed on alien planets because while the blue police box was not more than a bit noticeable on earth, it could cause a wide spread panic in places where they never even heard of police.

"I've parked her just outside town, not to scare the locals with a blue box suddenly appearing out of thin air." the Doctor said.

"You didn't mind scaring me when you parked it in my back garden."Amy answered with her usual sharpness.

"Well, said the Doctor that was different. I didn't park it, I crashed it in your back garden and as I remember it you weren't scared at all."

They giggled a bit and walked further. They knew that they were where they wanted to be when great buildings rose up from behind the trees. They were not made out of anything Amy had ever seen before and she was at awe at the soft purplish brown gigantic towers. As they started to walk through the streets passing people that looked like humans, she noticed something odd about it all.

She whispered to the Doctor, "Something is wrong here. It's too quiet. A city so big there should be more noise."

The Doctor grinned and said, "If you had highly sensitive hearing, you would make sure everything goes as quiet as it possibly can.'

That didn't put Amy at ease though. There was something else that was bugging her but she couldn't quite explain what. Her mind told her that the town looked quiet but that didn't make sense. Noise is a matter of sound, so how can it look quiet? She was pondering over it for a while in her mind while they walked into one of the buildings that the Doctor said was a library

"If you need information go to the history books. You can learn a lot of the people from there he said. "

Amy was a bit surprised. The man she was travelling with didn't seem the type for reading books. More for toy cars but she kept that for herself. Looking through the books laying around Amy sat in a chair still thinking about the silence that was bothering her. When they left the library the Doctor suddenly stood still and faced his companion,

"What is on your mind?" he asked friendly.

Amy was stumbling a bit because telling her Doctor what had been on her mind was taking the risk of sounding stupid or worse crazy and she did think it was crazy herself but she decided to take that chance as the Doctor was the Doctor and if there was anything wrong he was the best man to fix it.

"There is something wrong with this town. It is very quiet and" she went on before the Doctor could say a word "it isn't just the lack of sound. It looks too quiet. I know that doesn't make sense but it does." As she went on her voice became louder. "And no one has spoken to us yet. It's just very odd here!"

"Shush" said the Doctor sternly and as Amy almost went into a screaming rage about how she never should be shushed. She remembered the no shouting rule and put her hands quickly over her mouth to prevent the sound from escaping.

"Sorry" she whispered. She looked around but no one seemed to have noticed the commotion and went on walking to wherever they were going. The Doctor took her hand and led her to a small wall where they could sit.

"Look" said the Doctor, "You are right about everything. But it's nothing to worry about. You only know towns as chaotic and loud, not only in sound but with billboards and neon lights screaming look at me! You are just not use to the lack of chaos and that is why it seems too quiet. You will get use to it. Just give it time. As for the people not talking to us, they are just waiting."

"Waiting?" repeated Amy

"Yes they sense that we aren't from around here. They wait for us to talk to them first. It's their way.

Amy frowned, "They aren't freaking out to meet aliens?"

That made the Doctor smile. "No they have had visitors before. So, ready to meet them?"

Amy smiled, "Yes I am" and got up from the wall.

Together they walked over to what seemed a cafe, there where tables and one could get food and drinks but the atmosphere was something she never had seen in a cafe at home. There was no music of any kind but the most striking thing was that not anyone that sat at the tables across one other spoke even a word, there where looks that got exchanged but no words flew across the cafe.

They walked to the bar and the Doctor was going to introduce himself but it was the middle-aged bartender that spoke first.

He simply remarked "You are not from here."

"No" answered the Doctor with a smile, "I am the…"

But before he could even tell his name the man interrupted him with "You have to go the alien-administration office. You have to turn left outside, walk through the street, first turn right. Can't miss it. Has a big sign." Then he went on helping another costumer.

Once they were out the cafe Amy whispered irritated "How rude is that?"

"Rude to you perhaps, they have different ways." said the Doctor as if he was correcting her grammar. Amy didn't know what to say and was honestly not looking for an argument with the Doctor. The rest of the walk continued in silence. There was not one sign marking the office but at least 20, all neatly arranged. They were clear but didn't disturb the landscape and they said all exactly the same:

_Alien-administration office, all are welcome but please register first._

Amy grinned at the sight of all the signs. "Bit of overkill," she remarked cheerfully to the Doctor.

The Doctor smiled too, "No," he said "They are in the 22 most common languages in this universe at this time. The Tardis just translates them all to English for you so they look all the same."

Amy was glad he was smiling because that meant that he wasn't angry with her. They walked thought the door into a lobby with one desk with a woman behind it. Like exited children that do their level best to behave, they went to the desk and the Doctor said soft but clearly "We are here to register ourselves."

The women looked at them, smiled and asked "Species?"

"I'm the Doctor, time-lord and this is Amy Pond human" he answered.

That clearly got her full attention. She stared at them for about a minute without making a sound. Amy got nervous from the prolonging silence. What if they were angry at her because she is human, she thought.

"No its fine" said the women as if a question had been asked.

"What is fine?" asked the Doctor curiously to the women.

"Its fine that you're human" she answered but she didn't look at the Doctor, she looked at Amy and gave her a re-assuring smile.

Amy was shocked. Could that woman read her mind? Where her thoughts no longer save in her head?

The Doctor saw the panic growing in her eyes and took his companions hand. "It's okay," he said "just don't think too loud."

Amy calmed down but was still confused by the events that just had taken place. It wasn't the Doctor who explained it all this time but the women behind the desk.

"Just like humans, we Aude are a bit telepathic. We are just more sensitive and because here our senses are not constantly under attack we have developed our telepathic sense quite a bit."

Amy looked to her Doctor and he nodded, it was all true.

The women continued, "I was surprised because in almost 2000 years we haven't seen a human. Are you here as an official representative of earth?"

"Noooooo" Amy answered quickly and slightly louder then she meant.

The women seemed to almost collapse from the sound and put her hands on her ears to protect them. Amy seeing that she clearly hurt the women covered her mouth ones more and whispered

"I'm soo sorry. I didn't mean to. Are you okay?"

It took a couple long seconds before answer came, "Yes, I am. Just keep your voice down." "You" she said to the Doctor as if nothing happened, "claim to be a time-lord?"

"Not claim, am a time-lord, the last." he answered.

"Okay, are you here for the celebration?"The women asked.

"Celebration?" The Doctor repeated curiously.

"The celebration, because tomorrow it is 2000 years since we left Earth. The great celebration is tomorrow but tonight there will be the yearly remembrance, which you are welcome to be at."

"Sounds good. We will be there." the Doctor said and took some documents with rules and maps from the women. After saying goodbye and Amy apologizing one more time they left the office to explore the town further.

After a full day of talking to people and sightseeing, darkness fell over the town and everyone walked calmly to the town square. This was not as in earth towns just a large open space in the centre of the city but more like a complex, around an open area there stood 4 of the highest buildings and on those where hundreds rows of balcony's, all filled with people. The Doctor checked a paper to see where they should stand as visitors of this planet.

When they reached there, Amy whispered to the Doctor, "What is going to happen?"

The Doctor didn't answer but just gave her a paper, where she found on the schedule of the evening. Their where only two items on it.

a opening word

the song of memory

The second made her curious, was everyone going to sing or would it be song by one or a couple of people. She didn't ask the Doctor because she sensed that this was no time nor place for talking as it was silent on the square. If you would have closed your eyes you wouldn't have believed that there where so many people. Amy also wondered what it exactly was that would be remembered. She didn't ask because her mind had been occupied with the wonders of a new planet and remembering all the rules while she talked to people. In front of them there was an open place and after a small wait an old women walked to it and seemed to address everyone but Amy didn't hear anything. She poked the Doctor who seemed to be listening attentively to the silent women.

The Doctor looked at her slightly annoyed to be interrupted but one look at Amy made him understand what was going on. He mouthed without making a sound, "Close your eyes" and Amy closed her eyes and felt his warm hands on either side of her face, holing her gently. First there was warmth floating from his hands through her head, and then from far away coming closer and closer was the old women voice, when the Doctor removed his hands and Amy opened her eyes again the voice was so clear, as if she was standing right beside them. And this is what she said:

"…_..left earth with good reason. We were unwanted and our strengths where ignored. Today, as we do as every year on this day, we remember what and especially whom we left behind. On that day families where torn apart as loved ones had to stay behind. We remember and pass on to our youngsters the pain of that day, so it may never return. So we will always know that different doesn't mean less and that we have to treat everyone with respect and kindness._

_By keeping the memory alive we also honour those who left all they knew to begin life anew._

_Join the song, and remember…"_

Music as Amy never heard before, made by unknown and unseen instruments filled her head and heart. Soon she became one with the music and nothing else mattered. She let her eyes fall and the music consume her whole. The Doctor also heard the music but was able to keep his head clear and threw a slightly worried look to his companion. Then he looked at the rest of the square and saw that every one of them had his or her eyes shut and swept softly to the rhythm of the music.

He saw no harm in it and decided to join the song, knowing that unlike Amy he always could pull himself and her out if that was necessary. They both tasted the lyrics of the song and began to sing:

_My ship awaits,_

_To take me so far away_

_My heart breaks,_

_As I must go and you will stay_

_Go to the stars my child,_

_And find a home_

_Times are dark, my child_

_You really have to go_

_Don't you cry,_

_Have no fear,_

_Come with me_

_Away from here._

_I have to stay my child_

_I'm part of the old_

_Go, be save my child_

_In the city of gold._

While she sang, images rushed through Amy's mind. First of a mother and daughter saying goodbye knowing it would be forever and tears ran down her face from the pain from both mother and daughter she got from that memory. Then of her own childhood, living in that large house alone and abandoned. And as last she saw a wonderful sparkling city, unfamiliar faces and a deep sense of lose and grief rushed through her.

After the music died, Amy could not move, as she was completely overwhelmed with emotion. The Doctor looked at her and frowned slightly showing the concern he felt for her. The rest of the people also stood still but he had only eyes for her, little Amy who prays to Santa.

It seemed to take forever before Amy moved again, she just turned to her Doctor and looked at him with tears in her eyes, he opened his arms and she threw herself in them. He stoked her hair while she silently sobbed.

He whispered in her ear, "I am so sorry."

Time didn't matter at that moment. They were just two people who needed someone to hold on to. When they looked up, the rest had already left the square.

"Did you see it too," she asked, "those people?"

He just nodded and gave a sad smile.

"Can we go back to the Tardis?" she asked.

"Yes." he answered and together they walked back to the little big blue box.

Inside Amy had one last question, one she was not sure she should ask but also one that burned on her lips.

"Doctor?" she began.

"Yes?" answered the Doctor without looking up from the console.

Amy swallowed and gathered all courage that she could and said, "That city that I saw, those people was that home? I mean…"

"I know what you mean Amy Pond" The Doctor interrupted "and yes. Now next stop the good old Greeks!"

And before Amy could speak a word the Tardis began its rocky journey.

_**The end**_


End file.
